Night Run
by jellicleknight
Summary: A secret that involves a blackjeweled necklace brings then together. Magical creature story. SakuraGaara, don’t like don’t read. Better than it sounds, REALLY!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a whole new story!

**Bold **is inner mind thinking thingies, _italics _is just plan thinking. Main pairing: Sakura/Gaara

Disclaimer: Naruto and all character are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter I**

It's the last Saturday in August. My family is moving because of my Dad's job transfer thingy. I'm sitting in the back seat of his navy car, staring out the window, bored as ever. My family isn't the richest around; we're more middle class. Our old house was a row home and we lived there for thirteen years. So yes, I'm thirteen.

I look away from the window down at my pink nails. I clench my fist, getting the longish nails to dig into my soft flesh. Because it's still summer, I'm wearing a blue skirt that goes to a little bit above my knees and a white short sleeve shirt. On my feet are blue high heels. I always wear high heels, except in gym class but that's different.

I sigh and pull my necklace out from my shirt. The necklace is very special to me; it's a black round jewel that has a silver wolf paw holding it. The whole thing is on a black leather string. I grip it for the fourth time today. _We've been driving today for six hours! We've gotta be almost there! For God's sake we've been on the road for almost a week…_ **Boring car ride. **_Go away! _That voice that wasn't me, it's basically my other…personality if you will.

"Dad?" I speak up, "How much longer?"

"About ten minutes…" He mutters, "Why, do you need a rest stop again?"

"No, just wondering," I mumble back, resting my head on the seat. I rub my eye and stare out the window again. The only things I see are trees, green class, and blue sky. I yawn and start to do one of my favorite past times, hypothetical situations. _What if in this new school no one talks to me? Then everyone would hate me and torture me. They'd trip me and push me down the steps then put me in a locker. After they do that, I'd twist my ankle and fall over, after that I'll be knocked unconscious and miss the whole school year anyway and no one would find me unconscious! _**That one's a pleasant thought.**

In my old school, I was kind of popular without meaning to be. I pretty much just ignored everyone that wasn't my friend, but that made everyone…bug me! But anyway, I really want to say that I'll miss my friends but they won't miss me so yeah. They won't miss me because they found out my secret then were afraid of me. The secret was exposed a year ago.

The car pulls into a drive way and turns off. Dad turns around, "Now listen, you just stay out of my way while I bring the last things in. Go to your room if you want, I really don't care. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," I pick my pink book-bag off of the car floor and hop out the car. Dad unlocks the front door and comes back to the car. The house looks very…colonial like. There's white siding and the black double doors and black shutters. The roof's black too. I enter the house and look around. I've never been here.

When you enter the doors, you're on wood floor and to your right is the staircase leading upstairs. There's a room next to the stairs that already has a computer and desk. To the left is a coat closest and the dinning room. I walk into the dinning room and see that it's connected to the living room. I walk through the living room and into the kitchen. _Wow, you could fit two or three of my old kitchens in here!_

The only other room is at the end of the kitchen is the family room, already equipped with a love seat, a three person couch and a TV. I go upstairs and the first room in an extra one. The room to the right is the Master bedroom. I walk down the hall the other way, a bathroom's to the left. I walk down the hall past another bedroom to the last room in the hall. My room.

I enter the room. My room has a light green carpet and the walls are sky blue with clouds painted on them. I did not pick what the room looked like! We bought the house from people who lived in it already. My bed is a regular size with a pink headboard and footboard. The comforter is the same color as the floor. Next to the bed are two bookshelves that are packed with books. I'm kind of a nerd and read a lot.

There are two windows, both with pink curtains. Next to the window on the left is a white desk with a light brown wood top and a white chair. Next to the desk is a white dresser and next to that is a second dresser. There's an empty space before the double slide closet doors. I put my backpack on the bed and take the clothes out. Once I hang them up, I close my door. There's a full-length mirror on the back of the door. I glare at my reflection.

My legs are thin but there is still muscle in them. I'm skinnier than I should be, but still look healthy (Sorta). My sea foam eyes don't look like they have pupils and they're rimmed in black. The black isn't eyeliner; it's my actual skin. My shortish blood red hair is all over the place. The love kanji above my left eye is almost covered by my unruly hair.

"GAARA!" My Dad shouts.

I open my door and yell out, "WHAT?!"

"YOU FUCKING HAVE BETTER TAKEN YOUR PILLS!"

"I DID ALREADY!" I close my door again. And put my back to the mirror.

My name is Gaara Sabaku. I am a thirteen-year-old boy but am only allowed to wear boys' clothes once a month for doctor appointments. To make it worse, I have a horrible secret.

* * *

Ok, just to clear it up, Gaara is forced to cross-dress by is Dad and he DOESN'T like it. His hair is hair is longer than it is in the Anime but it's still in a similar style, but his bangs are longer. R&R please!!! 


	2. Chapter II

Here is the next chapter!!! Oh and if you people are wondering why it's under Supernatural, you'll see in here.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine!

* * *

**Chapter II**

I sit down on my bed and take the annoying heels off and just drop them on the floor. I cross my legs Indian style and rest my elbow on my knee and put my chin on hand.

I didn't explain myself very well did I? Well why don't I just go down the list. First, my name, Gaara Sabaku. My first name sounds too much like a boys', even though I AM a boy. In school, the name that was given to the district both here and where I lived before is Daara. I don't like it. Now my last name, Sabaku. It was obviously my Dad's last name so it's mine. My Mom's maiden name was Kaze, not that it matters.

Next thing is…I'm a thirteen-year-old boy. Yup, I'm a teenager. Yay! NOT!!! Do you know what being a teenager means? If you guessed puberty, then you're right. I started puberty not too long ago and since then it's been even harder to conceal my boyhood. My voice isn't really deep yet, so I sound like a deepish girl. Dad makes me wear a chocker collar thing to hide my Adams apple (even though it's hardly there). As for hair, (shudder) shave it off. To put some icing on the cake, I have to wear…panties…bikini type too. Oh and we can't forget the sprinkles! I have to wear a bra and stuff it so it looks like I have boobs.

What else did I say? Oh right, I'm only allowed to wear boys' clothes when I have a doctor's appointment. Yes, Dad forces me to cross-dress. It wasn't that bad when he first started forcing me, but of course not many three year olds understand the things like 'Boys shouldn't wear dresses.' When I was eight, it dawned on me that 'Hey wait, I'm a boy and I pee sitting down!' To answer it for you, I was never potty trained like a boy…Anyway, with the doctor thing, Dr. Whatever-his-or-her-name-was-or-is no duh knows I'm a boy.

Allow me to explain my past. I was born in Suna, dramatic right? Suna, Arizona to be exact. We moved here to Konoha, Pennsylvania. I exaggerated when I said a week. It was more like four days…My Mom died giving birth to me, there's more to the story but I don't want to tell anyone right now. She had a brother, Yashamaru. He had two kids with his wife that was killed before I was born. My cousins, Temari and Kankuro, seemed nice enough, but I didn't know that first hand. You see, I wasn't aloud to be near them even though their house was right next to mine. With those three, something happened Yashamaru when I was three and the other two, when I was four.

Now for the popularity thing: I really only had five friends. The six of us where really close and met in kindergarten. Actually, they're how I figured out that I was gender confused but I'll get into more detail later. The first friend was Angela. When we met, she was a happy bubbly girl that hardly had a care in the world. By the time we got into fifth grade, it was all run out. She turned into a gothic girl. The reason I got along with her was because she liked history and I knew a lot of history from going to the library everyday my Dad let me. (To say, it was just about everyday.)

The next girl was Kazadura. She was the complete opposite of Angela. She started out quiet and got LOUD! I got along with her because she liked a lot of the same things as me. Suki is next, sport girl. She always was too. She liked to run or walk in the park and Dad let me do that after the library with her. Kiki, she was a valley girl that would have failed right out of school without my help. And finally, Ashai Menmou. She was my best friend, but she moved a year ago just before my secret got out. Why she as my best friend…she know my secret and that I'm a boy. Her Dad was Dr. Menmou, my psychiatrist. She swore to never tell either, same with her Dad. But when I got a new psychiatrist, it all went crashing down.

My Dad called up about pills, there are three of them. All three of them have to do with the…secret. My Dad does more than just neglect the fact that I'm a boy and calls me stupid and everything. Oh no. He beats me so I get a bunch of bruises. I don't have many scars but the few that I do have a pretty nasty. Physical abuse isn't his favorite to do to me, the favorite is sexual. I'm very unstable and if I don't take the third pill, I could start going on a rampage using my secret.

Remember I said that I was eight and…yeah that. The reason was because I was at a sleep over with them and we were changing into our pajamas. My Dad told me to change in the bathroom or else and when I walked back into the room…you could figure it out.

Ok, I have been rambling on about my secret. I'm not gonna say what it is until tonight.

I sigh and stand up. The pills have a side affect on me; they make me have to pee a lot. When I'm finished in the bathroom, I go back to my room and pull a book out. The book, I've read it a thousand times but I read it anyway. I lie down on my stomach and start reading.

About an hour later, at around five o'clock, I close the book and slink downstairs. Dad's on the computer, probably looking for a psychiatrist for me. "Dad?" I ask. He grunts to show he's listening. "I-I have two things…could I…go to the library?"

"Whatever, as long as you're back before dinner." He grumbles. Ok…that's clear; dinner is normally varied with this family. "What's the other thing?"

I gulp, "Could I…could I roam tonight?" He turns around in the black computer chair and looks at me.

"You better not be seen."

"Thank you," I nod and run upstairs. Trust me, I'm really girly outed, but I don't like it. I say this because I go into my room to grab a purse. (Gasp) Yes, a purse. Inside are a few things: Bubble gum, a book (duh I'm a nerd), house keys, and that's about it. I throw it over my shoulder and slide my small feet into my shoes. **Yeah, kid has got tiny girl feet. **_Be quiet, isn't that one pill supposed to shut up you up? _**No, it's supposed to keep me quieter! If you didn't have that, I'd talk twenty-four/seven!**

I go down the steps and out the front door. I know where the library is because we pasted it while driving here. If I had to guess, I would say it's about a ten minute walk. I go to my left and start to walk.

The building is an old one and has a big front door with the word 'Library' engraved in stone. I step in and the man behind the desk looks at me, "Well hello there Miss, I've never seen you here before." The man has a weird bera thingy and he's wearing sunglasses. He's wearing a blue shirt and…I can't see his pants.

"Um…yeah," I'm kind of shy, "I just moved here."

"Oh, welcome to the Konoha Library! Would you care for a library card?" He smiles. I shyly nod. "Well come with me then!" He leads me to a computer.

Once I have the card, I thank him and walk over to the 'Horror' section. A while later, I'm sitting a table and reading a book that (gasp) I've never read before. A girl walks by; she freezes and walks backwards. "Hi," She smiles. Her hair his light blonde and her eyes are light blue. She's wearing purple short shorts and a red tank top.

I look up from my book, "Uh…hi?"

"Are you new in this town?"

Duh, "Yeah. What do you care?"

"Well, aren't you friendly. I'm Ino."

I raise a non-existing eyebrow, "Daara…"

"Well Daara, what's a girl like you reading a book like that?"

I look at the book, "What's wrong with it?"

"Uh, duh!" Ino sits in the empty seat across form me. "The book is about a guy who killed his wife because some weird wizard dude put a spell on him!"

I shrug and keep reading. I hand appears on the spine of the book and pushes it down. "Hey, where'd you move from? You're really of pale."

I blink, "Suna, Arizona." Her eyes widen.

"Wow. Cool! Are you going into ninth grade?"

I shake my head, "Eighth…what were you talking about with the…when you said 'a girl like you.' What the hell did you mean?"

"Oh, well you're wearing such…cute clothes. My best friend actually has same skirt as that. Oh and just a little fashion tip, don't wear a pink bra if you're wearing a white shirt."

My cheeks tint, "Well…y-yeah I knew that. I just grabbed a shirt at random, it was dark."

"Che, whatever. Eighth grade huh? Wow, good luck if you get Baki as an English teacher. He's funny and you get more laughing in than studying."

I give her a fucking-moron look, "You don't look like someone that cares about grades."

"Well I do care, a lot. I'm Co-Captain of the Cheer-Squad; I have to keep my grades up. A little advice, if you want to get popular fast, become a cheerleader!"

"Urm…no, that's not really my thing…" I stand up to put the book back.

"Why not? You'd be perfect and further more, every girl on the team has black, brown, or blonde hair! My friends call the cheerleaders the 'Triangle girls.' There's only one girl that really stands out and that's the Captain. If you were to join, you and her would be the stars of the team!"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not big on being the center of attention. I got enough of that at my old school," I turn and face her.

"Hey," She says, pointing to my neck, "you have a necklace on, lemme see it!"

I shake my head, "You don't want to see this old thing. It's ugly, that's why I keep it down my shirt." In reality, I don't think it's ugly, I think it's pretty cool looking…

"Oh come on, if it was that ugly you wouldn't wear it."

With a sigh, I pull the necklace out. Ino gently lifts the jewel up and examines it. After a minute, her eyes widen. She looks up at me, "There are only…two of these in the world!" She whispers. "Well…sorta, only two black ones. But still, Daara, how did you get your hands on this?"

In truth, my Mom left it for me. I've seen pictures of her and she was always wearing a red just like it, even on her wedding day she was wearing it. "My Mom gave it to me." I mumble.

She blinks, "Do you think your mom stole it from someone?"

I lower my brow, "I do not think that my Mom ever stole a thing in her life! And to be honest, she had one just like it!"

Ino looks at it again, "Was it black too?"

"No, it was red, why?" I'm baffled now.

"No reason…See ya around," She sounded distant. She looks at it once more then walks away. I put the necklace back down my shirt and leave as well.

While walking home, I pass an old barn. I stop and look up at it. There's a center window and the only shutter is falling…is off. This building looks like it's been through a whole lot. I look back at the sidewalk and start walking again, but freeze. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure staring at me through the window. I turn my head and look at it…nothing. The minute I look back at the ground, I see it again. This time I don't stupidly turn and look at it. The figure I can make out as a boy. The weirdest thing is…he isn't solid, I can nearly see through him.

I gulp and keep going. I can almost here a whisper saying, "Very good, you saw me." I shiver and quicken my pace.

I walk up my drive way and put my key in the front door. When inside, the smell of pizza fills me. I gag a little. Pizza isn't my favorite thing in the world to eat; in fact it's one of my least favorites. Pizza and vegetables are gross. I talk my purse up to my room and take my shoes off.

In the kitchen, I slowly eat what was given to me. Dad stands up, "You know the rules, wait until I'm asleep before you 'roam.'" I just nod. He leaves the room.

_I feel sick…I hate this meal._ I pick the dish up and drop the rest into the trash. After putting the dish in the dishwasher, I go upstairs again. "Get your shower ass!" Dad calls from his room. _Grrr._ I go into my room and grab a pair of underwear and an over sized T-shirt.

I enter the bathroom, close the door, and put my stuff on the toilet tank. After I turn the water on, I pull the shirt off. Incase you were wondering what I have to stuff the bra with; they're basically jell things that are a certain thickness to make it look realistic. **Realistic is right, you look like you have Bs.** _Be quiet. _I unhook the bra and pull it off. I never take the necklace off, not even in the shower.

Hours later, I'm sitting on my bed watching the heart shaped clock across from the bed. Tick, tick, tick_IS THAT ALL THAT FUCKING THING CAN DO?!_ The clock down stairs chimes eleven. I stand up, open my door and listen. Dad's quiet snoring echoes through out the tranquil house. I nod, turn the light in my room off, then pull the over sized T-shirt off. I pull the panties off and slip out of the room.

When I'm in the kitchen, I open the third door down. This door leads to the laundry room and another door. I open the other door and go down the two steps. Now I'm in the two-car garage. Dad's car is here. On the other side of the room, there's yet another door. I go out that one and find myself outside.

I close the door as the wind blows. The wind ruffles my hair and carries with it haunting noises. I sniff the air and walk forward. I take a deep breath and crouch down onto all fours. I take another deep breath and a red-hot feeling erupts in the pit of my stomach and spreads like wildfire. I bow my head as my bones start to make cracking noises and shift.

My eyes are squeezed shut, but I still know that my jawbones are growing out into a muzzle, teeth into razor sharp fangs. My noise gets wet and black. My spin ripples and grows out into a tail. I start to growl as my knees flip around, slowly. My hands and feet shift into paws and my thumbs move to more my wrist place. My nails harden and grow longer and sharper. I turn my head as my ears move up my skull and get longer and pointer. The necklace goes into my skin, sting and all. No one would be able to tell that it's even on.

My fur starts to grow all over my body. When the change is complete, I pant, my longer tongue fat and dripping with saliva. The tongue licks over my muzzle and I sit on my hindquarters, I throw my head and then let out a deep, loud, throaty howl. I stop howling and let my eyes adjust. I can't see too much color when I'm like this but I know that the helmet of my head is my hair color along with half of my sides and the top part of my tail. My under side is white and so is the rest of my head head/face. The tops and outside part of my arms and legs are red too. The black of my rings are still there.

Yes, I'm a werewolf. That's my horrible secret. And earlier I lied with…body hair. I don't shave it off, instead I grow it inward. I can retract hair because of my werewolf ness. Honestly, there's only one place I don't retract the hair but I think you can figure it out on your own. Here's a hint, it isn't my head.

I stand up, shake front head to my tail, and then trot over to a tree. Every time I transform, I have to go to the bathroom when I'm done. After I relive myself I decide to go back to that weird barn.

At the barn, I push the door open with my nose. It opens with a creak. I slowly walk inside. Boxes are all over the place; this place must have been a storage place. I walk up to one and look at the date written on it, 1776. _Whoa, that's old…_ I sniff the air and smell decay. I look around and see steps leading up but the smell isn't coming from there. I look around more and notice a handle on the floor. I walk over to it, grab it with my teeth and pull it open. Stairs, leading down.

I walk down them, careful not to trip. At the bottom, I look around and see a large box. I carefully open it and look inside. Sitting inside it is a really rotten looking skeleton. I blink and walk around behind the box and close it. When I look up, I see a white figure sitting on the steps. His hair is messy (not as much as mine) and he has six whisker like marks, three on either side.

I blink and gaze at him. He stands up, walks down the steps and moves to the right. He nods his head up, telling me I can go back to the main floor. My padded feet move across the floor and up the steps.

Back outside, I feel my stomach rumbling. _Here's the other reason why I don't like pizza, it doesn't stick with a werewolf's metabolism._

* * *

I've just finished eating a rabbit and now have blood on my muzzle and my front paws. I'm looking for fresh water to get a drink from. I jump over some bushes and see a river. I trot to the edge and start lapping up water. I lift my head up for a minute to let my tongue run over my muzzle. Eyes. I look up and see a head…well, sort of. It's really more under the eyes and up. The hair is black and looks like it would be bowl cut and the eyes are big and black. The head slowly sinks down under the water and I turn and run off.

* * *

Chapter 2, done! Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter III

I'm back! And I wanna say that, incase you're wondering, Temari and Kankuro most likely won't be in this story. The reason is to be explained in a later chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter III**

I slow to a walk after five minutes of running. _Ok, that was weird…_ I sit on my haunches and start to scratch my ear with my hind foot. "Who's there?" A girl's voice shouts. I freeze and sniff the hair. _Lavender_ A girl steps out of the bushes in front of me. Her hair is short and there are two strands of hair, one on either side of her face. Her eyes are pupils less (like my own) and her eyebrows are raised. She's wearing robes and there's a rope tided around her waist.

"Shit, Hinata, why did you—" A boy comes out of the bushes too, "whoa…" He mutters. His hair is long and his eyes are like the girls' and he's wearing the same thing, but on his back is a set of feathery wings.

"Neji, is that a wolf?" Hinata looks at him.

"I…I think it is…" Neji takes a step towards me. Now I'm no idiot, and I'm also not a wimp, so I don't back a way or forward. I stay where I am and stare at him, tilting my head to the side. He crouches down in front of me and holds his hand out. _Does this boob think that I'm gonna lick it or put my paw in his hand? I am no house pet!_ I lift my lip and snarl low in my throat. He falls back onto his ass.

"Brother, I think we should get out of here!" Hinata squeaks. He nods and they run off. I smirk and walk away. A chipmunk gets in front of me. It tilts its head cutely.

"Hi fwiend!" It squeaks. Because I'm a werewolf, I can understand animals when I in both human form and werewolf form.

I blink and stare at it, "Are you stupid? I'm a savage animal and you just called me friend!"

"Oh I'm used to weird look things like you. There's a whole group of weridos!" My ears perk up. _A whole group? Can it be possible that there are more like me? _As if it read my thoughts, it smiles, "Yup! A whhhhhhhhhooooooooolllllllllleeeeeee group of freaky-deaky-peaky-leaky people."

"A-are they all like me?" I ask,

"Hmmmmmmmmm no, they aren't. But they're weird!" My ears go down. "Wait, now that I think of it, there is one that's KINDA like you. But he's less hairy and he can walk on two legs."

"Oh," I grumble while jumping over the chipmunk and walking away. _I'm the stupid one. If there were others like me, I would have smelled 'em. (Sigh) Oh well, I'm one of a kind I guess._ I continue walk slowly. When I'm on my own like this, I normally get either really anti-social or very lonely. It's hard being the only one that's a monster like this. **Fuzz-butt! I've told you a thousand times, you aren't a monster, you're just different.** _Whatever, I'm so different that no one in the whole fuckin' world is like me!!!_** (Sigh)**

**6:00 am**

I'm running back to my house as fast as I can as the sun starts to peek out. Because I'm young, I'm not able to maintain the wolf form for longer than seven or eight hours. I already feel my body starting to transform back to human. I grunt as my tail goes in and my back starts to straiten. My knees flip again and my feet and hands go back to normal.

Before I know it, I'm running on my bare human feet completely naked with the necklace moving rapidly with my running. I rush to the side door, wrench it open and run inside. **One of these days, someone's gonna see you necked. **_Yeah I know, but I just hope that that day isn't anytime soon. _I walk into the kitchen and go back to my room. After I get dressed, I sigh and curl up in my bed.

Most of the time, I only get two hours of sleep. The sleep isn't continues either, I wake up a lot and get nightmares all the time. But the nightmares really only happen if I don't roam around. The roaming clears my head.

I close my tired eyes and yawn.

**Dream **

_I'm in the car with my Dad after the sleepover at Kazadura's house. "Dad," I mutter while looking up darkly, "why do I have to wear these skirts and dresses?"_

"_Because, that's what girls wear."_

_My brow lowers, "But. I'm. A. Boy!"_

_He doesn't answer._

_When we get home, I'm about to dash to my room, but Dad shouts, "GAARA!" I freeze at the steps and look at him. "What did you say in the car?"_

"_I said I'm a boy! If I'm a boy then why do I have to wear this stuff? Why have you been telling me that I'm a girl for the past eight years?!"_

"_Shut the fuck up, you little bitch! You are my child and I can decide if you're a boy or not! I decided that you're a girl!"_

_I step down to the bottom step, "You can't decide that! I have something different than girls! Did you think that I'd never be able to figure it out? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't get suspicious when teen years came by that all my friends have breasts while I don't? Did you seriously think that I would be able to ignore my wolf instinct my whole life?"_

"_You better fuck up bitch!" He growls._

"_I'm not a bitch! Bitch's are girls, BUT I'M A BOY!"_

"_DAMN IT! SHUT UP!!!" He storms over, grabs me by the hair, and rips my skirt off and the panties. He then---_

My eyes snap open and I roll over. I pull the sheet off, sit up, and hug my knees. That dream was one of the times he raped me. It was after that that I got extremely confused with my gender. If I hadn't confessed this to Dr. Menmou, I would still be confused. I get out of bed and look at my clock. 9:08. Somehow, I got three hours, all though it felt like three minutes.

I take the oversized T-shirt off and put on what I was wearing yesterday. It isn't like it's dirty; I really just sat in the car all day.

Once I'm dressed, I go down stairs and see Dad watching TV in the family room. "Take your pills…" He commands duly. I sigh and take one pill out of each of the three containers.

Ah yes, the pills. The first one I take I call the 'Yucky' pill. This pill I have to chew and it tastes like rotten meat. It's round and a salmon color. The second pill I call the 'Bullet' pill. This pill is really a capsule and goes down with out any trouble; it's two different shades of green. The other doctor, the one I got when Menmou moved, gave both of these pills to me. Menmou thought about these and told me, but then said that they wouldn't do anything. The pills are wolf-bane, more or less. Dr. M. told me that wolf-bane is utterly useless to a werewolf like me. I told the other doctor this, but he didn't listen. I didn't like that dude too much…actually I hated him.

I didn't forget about the last pill, this one is the 'Horse' pill. It is three quarters of an inch long and an off yellow color. I have to break it in half to take it and it's still too big. This one, Menmou gave to me the day he found out what I was, just in case you're wondering, it was the third time I every saw him when I was seven. This is really the only pill that I have to take. What it does is it helps me keep control of the, as he put it, 'Werewolf within.' If I don't take it, it would become possible that I attacking people while in the wolf form. That's how the school found out that I was a werewolf back in Arizona; I forgot to take the pill one day.

Anyway, I take the pills and go back to my room for my shoes.

Outside it's sunny and warm. I hate when it's like this, but it is nicer here than in Suna. I walk down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. I aimlessly walk until I end out at the storage barn. I stare at it for a bit. My thoughts are interrupted when a loud exasperating voice shouts, "HI!" I whip around and see a boy in jeans and an orange shirt. His hands are in his pockets and there's a big grin on his face. His hair is spiky and blonde and his eyes are sparkling blue. His skin is pink and there're---Wait…_Whisker marks…just like that ghosts' last night._

"Hi?" I raise a non-existing eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Hm, no. But I could help you if you want! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

I blink, "Daara, Daara Sabaku."

"Good ta meet cha!" Naruto smiles. "Why're staring at that old barn for?"

"It's interesting. It had to have been built in at least the 1700s."

"Well it was. This town is full of historical places, and that barn is only one of them. Say, what grade chu going into?"

"Er, eighth." I look at him uneasily. _This is that ghost I saw last night…but why or how is he solid?_

"COOL, so am I! Oh and Hinata and Tobi are too."

_Hinata…that's the name of that…_"Who?"

His jaw drops and his eyes widen, "You don't know who Hinata Hyuga is?! Or Tobi?! WOW! Where'd you move from?"

"Suna…"

"Oh well no wonder you don't know who she is! Hinata and her family are the richest in the whole town. She's part of an old family that dates back to when the town was just founded. Trust me she's nice and doesn't judge people because of what they are."

I look at him, "Why'd cha bring the judgment thing up?" _If this is the ghost, he saw me in wolf form! _**But you were a boy then, he thinks you're a girl right now.**

He shrugs, "Because this town doesn't have very many red-heads…I think you may even be the only one. Anyway, Tobi's funny. You'll like him, he's everyone's friend. He gets a little annoying sometimes, but he's still great to be around. He's the youngest member of the Aktsuki."

I stare at him blankly with the wind blowing. "The what?"

"I forgot, you are new here. The Aktsuki is the most renowned gang in Konoha. They are pretty much like the punks of the area. They spray paint places and shit like that. All of them are Emo-Goth-Punk-dudes. Tobi is the only one that isn't like that…yet."

I blink and start to walk the other way, back to my house. "Where ya going?" He runs after me.

"Home," I mutter.

"Why?! It's such a nice day out! You should walk around go run around or something of that sort! Get dirty and whatever! You could get all chunky and stuff if you stay in all the time. And if you are a chunky-monkey, you'll have a muffin top! Then you won't ever get a boyfriend!"

"Rubbish, believe me I won't get fat. And with the muffin top, that won't happen either. And stop with that boyfriend bolderdash." Unlike most cross-dressers, I am not a homosexual. I have always considered myself an Asexual. I don't like girls in a like, like way, same with boys. "And before you even say it, I don't give a mother-fucking damn about labels."

"Wow, someone's on there period…" He rolls his eyes.

**Ert, wrong. You're a boy, isn't possible. **_You know what he means._ I stick my tongue out at Naruto, "So what if I am, are you so much of a pervert that you want to check for yourself?" I give him a side glare.

"No, but is that an offer?" His eyebrows go up and down. I look at him in disgust. He laughs, "I was only kidding, relax!"

I sigh and shake my head with a small smile. Naruto gasps, "DAMN GIRL! You've got sharp teeth! See ya tomorrow at school!" He walks off. My teeth, even when I'm human, are still noticeable sharper.

_Yeah…tomorrow at school._

* * *

"Wake up, bitch," My Dad's voice mutters while he shakes my shoulder roughly. I open my eyes and groan. "You have school now move it." I hear him leave my room. I slowly climb out of bed and undress. I pull a jean skirt on over my underwear and then put the bra on. I grab the shirt that he put out for me and pull it on; it's white and over the silk like part is a flowery-lacy thing that gives the shirt it's cap sleeves. I put the high-heeled sling-back sandals on and grab my pink backpack, then head into the bathroom.

The bathroom has a sink counter with three mirrors/cabinets. Dad makes me put makeup on even through I hate it, but I naturally don't have a say in the matter. I open on of the cabinets and take out a tube of pale pink lipstick and a compact of blush. _Grrr, why couldn't I be a girl?_ After I put the dreaded makeup on, I pick up the backpack and go downstairs.

I'm now standing at the corner outside waiting for the bus. Naruto comes bouncing up, "GOOD MORNING!!!" He shouts.

"That was my ear…" I glare at him; he's wearing what he was yesterday.

"Sorry, are you excited for the new year?"

"Nope." I mumble. When the bus pulls up and the doors open, Naruto rushes in. I slowly get on. _Great this is the first stop…_

At school, we have to wait in the main hall thing. I go over to the wall and lean against it. A girl with short navy hair looks over at me and comes over. _She looks like that girl Saturday night. _"Hello." She smiles. **People are way too friendly in this town. **

"What is it with people and coming over to me?" I ask her.

"Well, you're new, get used to it because this is going to be happening allllllllllll day." She giggles.

"Oh goody-goody-gumdrops…"

"I'm Hinata."

"Daara…" I look at her again. She's wearing a blue dress with a yellow blouse-jacket thing.

"Naruto told me about you yesterday, you'll most likely be in his homeroom."

I nod. The front doors opens and three people walk in. The first one is Ino. She's clad in a purple one strap tank top that shows her stomach with the word 'Angel' in white, short jean shorts, and yellow flip-flops. The next one is a boy and he has raven black hair that…look's like a chickens' ass. He's wearing black jeans, a light blue T-shirt, white armbands, and black boots. **Emo…** _Heck yes…great…_

The last one is another…_Oh my God, s-she's…really…_**Pretty? Beautiful?** _Yeah, beautiful. _Her eyes are like emeralds and her skin is peach. Her pink hair runs down her back and, from the lights, looks like it's shining. She's wearing a jean skirt and a white Japanese style shirt with pink flowers on it. She smiles and flips her hair around. My eyes never leave her.

The beautiful girl looks over at Hinata and me. A sinister grin appears and she whispers to the chicken head boy, "New meat."

* * *

Ok, chapter up! R&R please! 


	4. Chapter IV

Ok, Chapter IV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot!

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Chicken-butt-head smirks and looks over at me. He whispers to the beautiful girl, "That little girl would be so fun to…drink from."

The pink haired one smacks him on the shoulder, "Sasuke, you're gross. Blood's so nasty."

"If you think that, then why do you date me?"

"Because I happen to like you." There voices stay low, but I can still hear them. Being a werewolf has its advantages. Ino looks at them.

"Hello, are we going to—"

"Yes," The others say together. They come over.

Hinata slumps a little and mumbles, "Great."

"Hi Daara!" Ino smiles. I blink. "I want to introduce you to my friends, Sasuke and Sakura!" _So her name is Sakura._

Sakura smiles, "Hey! You know, you'd make a good cheerleader! Were you thinking about trying out?"

_Talk about getting right to the point. _"Um, no. I really don't have any interest in being a cheerleader."

"Oh come now! Being a cheerleader is great! Everyone will know you then!" I shake my head.

Ino rolls her eyes, "Daara, it isn't like we're trying to get you to do drugs."

My eyes widen. _D-drugs?_ I start to shake. _I forgot to t-take the pills! Oh my God! I forgot to take the pill!!!_ "Oh my God!" I whimper then run into a girls' bathroom. I lean against the wall and pull the necklace out of my shirt. I squeeze it and continue to shake. _Without the pills, I-I could have a breakdown and start attacking people! I don't want everyone to know that I 'm a werewolf!!! _

The bathroom door opens and Hinata comes in, "Daara, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I-I forgot to take t-them!" Is all I whimper out.

"What are them?" She gets in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Why are you so freaked out?"

I stare at her wide-eyed. "P-please, Hinata, leave me alone." She raises her eyebrows and leaves me. Of course the damn door opens again. But this time it's Ino and Sakura.

Sakura asks, "Why did you run off like that? Is it something we said?"

"Fuck off, bitches." I grumble.

"E-excuse me?" Sakura stutters. "No one calls Sakura Haruno a bitch!"

I look at her through my bangs, "If no one calls you that, then why did I?"

"Because YOU'RE the bitch!"

"Oh, am I? Sticks and stones may brake my bones, but names shall never hurt me."

"Well why don't you go fuck yourself!!!" Sakura shouts in my face.

"Someone could use a breath mint." I smirk at her face.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!!!" Ino shouts.

"Do you really think that you've got me cornered? Two against one? I've handled worse, believe me." I slip past them, "Bitchs, good luck if you want to beat me." I giggle as they glare at me, "Ass holes." _Ok, relax Gaara; all you have to do is not let anyone get to you. If you stay calm, nothing bad'll happen. _

I leave the bathroom and meet up with Naruto, "Hey, Naruto, what can you tell me about Sakura Haruno?"

"Haruno? Oh God. She's the second most bitchy girl in the school, the most being Ino. She's someone you don't want to get wrapped up with. If you can avoid it, just don't talk to her."

"What about Ino or Sasuke?"

"They're like Sakura, Asses. Let me explain," We walk up the steps then Naruto leads me to the homeroom. The room must be a science classroom. Naruto sits at a desk and I sit behind him. "OK. This school is big on labels. Just some of the labels are Emo, Goth, punk, cheerleader and so on. Sakura and Ino are part of the cheerleader one. Sasuke is on the jock rank; he's the captain of the football team. Cheerleaders and Jocks are at the, metaphorically, top of the food chain.

"The next ranks are the Emos and Goths. They some how worked there way up to that. Next are Theater, Art, Nerds, Posers, and other. Hinata, Tobi, and I are in other…No offence, but you'll probably end up in other." I cock my head.

The bell rings and a man walks into the room. His skin is tan and he has a nose that's on the large side. He looks over at use, "Are you Daara Sabaku?" His voice is gruff.

I nod, "Y-yes."

"All right." He sits at his desk and starts typing on his computer. A few minutes later, after I have my schedule, I tail behind Naruto. We have the same classes except for period seven-eight. Right now he's leading me to EAC (whatever the hell THAT is.)

After we find two seats in the back, I ask Naruto, "Who was that? Our homeroom teacher person."

"Oh that was Baki."

"Ok, who?" Hinata sits down in front of us.

"Baki," Hinata explains, "this school calls teachers by their first names, and this teacher is Yugao. I don't really know anything about her." She shrugs.

It's six periods later at lunch. I'm walking into the library because I never eat lunch. I sit at a desk and pull my book out of my purse. I'm reading quietly when someone pokes me in the back. I turn around to see who poked me. It was a boy that's in my computer class. His hair is light brown and his eyes are orange. He smiles, "Tobi pokeded you!"

Tobi is his name as he so plainly said. "What do you want Tobi?" I question him. He's ok, he's Naruto's friend and he's actually pretty funny.

"I think you're pretty." He smiles.

I feel my cheeks pinken, "Well that was blunt." **If only he knew you were really a boy. **_Yeah._ Tobi nods insanely.

"Yeah, I think you're pretty too," I stuck-up voice sneers. Sasuke comes out from behind some bookshelves. He leans against the table I'm sitting at. "You're so pretty that I'll let you give me head tonight."

Tobi glares at him and my lip goes up, "You're a man-whore aren't you?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me. Now why don't you go away and fuck your girlfriend in the school locker room?" I stand up, "Come on Tobi, let's get out of here." Tobi tags along behind me while Sasuke tries to glare a hole in my head.

It is period seven-eight now. So it's the last class of the day and I'm glade. So far today nothing has gone wrong, I haven't gotten mad or anything like that and my bladder hasn't been mean to me. Shit, I spoke too soon. I raise my head shakily. The teacher, Ibiki, comes over. I gulp and say in a voice hardly above a whisper, "M-may I use the bathroom?"

He nods and I thank him while getting off the stool and grabbing my purse. I walk out of the room at a quick pace and freeze when I'm outside of the room. _Fuck, I have no clue where the bathroom is!_ I sigh and start to walk to God knows where.

I end up near the auditorium when I remember that there was a girls' bathroom down the hall. I sigh thankfully and start to walk there. Guess who pops up. Naruto waves happily at me, "HI DAARA!"

"Why do you always have to shout?" I raise a non-existing eyebrow.

"Because I'm loud. Say Daara," He walks up to me with a grin. "I'm glad that we're alone now."

"W-why?' I stutter, taking a step back.

"Because I was hoping I could ask you out on a date." He smiles foolishly.

"W-well…w-wha…huh? Ahhh!" I fall over onto my rear. To my horror, the skirt goes up, revealing my blue panties and my…something else.

"Oh boy you fell! Oh boy I'm sooooo sorry! Oh boy…Oh boy." His eyes widen as he stares at my something else. He looks back at my now bright red face. I move and push the skirt down so it covers me.

"U-uhhh…" I bite my lower lip, stand up, grab the dropped purse and rush into the bathroom. I run into a stall and shake violently. _Oh no h-he is going to tell e-everyone! NO! _I bite my lower lip again. At night, when I'm a werewolf, I'm pretty much fearless. But by day, I'm a sniffling coward. At night, blood doesn't freak me out, in fact I love it, but then by day it makes me sick. It's almost like I'm a completely different person at night. **You're not even a person at night.** _Bite me._ I hear the bathroom door open.

"When you get off the bus, don't go to your house. Follow me. I won't tell anyone." Naruto leaves. I sigh in liberation then turn to the toilet to relive myself.

The bell rings at the end of school. I close my evil locker that opens only if you put in the wrong combination and throw my book bag on my back and follow the crowd to the doors. When I'm outside, my bus number is thirteen. I'm walking there when Ino's shrill voice pierces the air, "HEY DAARA!" I growl and turn around to see her smirking with Sakura and Sasuke next to her.

Sakura shouts, "Get over here!!!" I sigh and come over with a scowl. "Sabaku, how many people did you show your panties today, slut?"

I cross my arms, "Ok, what makes you think I'm a slut?"

"Duh, you pile on the eyeliner!" Ino snickers.

"Yes, I suppose I do…what was the question?"

"How many people did you show your panties today." Sasuke crakes his knuckles.

My eyes widen and at that moment, Naruto passes. I give him a pathetic look and he shrugs then mouths 'I didn't tell anyone.' I bite my tongue and an idea pops in my head. I smirk, "Oh, only two, but what about you? How many…oops, forgot you cannot do that, after all you don't wear underwear." Sakura's mouths falls into a gapping lip raised look.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!"

I grin, sharply turn around and stroll off, chuckling in my head. Naruto's mouth is wide when I walk up next to him. I smirk, "What?"

"Damn," He murmurs.

"YOU!" Someone shouts. _Shit that's Sasuke!_ We slowly turn and see him---_Since when are his eyes red…and he has fangs?_ I feel my knees start shaking. "You better take that back!" He yells in my face.

"Kaaaaa…" I whimper and gulp. I feel my whole body starting to become jelly. _NO! I won't let myself lose it! I've come too far today!!!_

"So where're you balls now?" He smirks evilly. **He doesn't know does he?** _No, it's just a saying, it means where're my guts._

I look at his fangs again. They're thin and probably like needles. What's more, there are only two of them. _Come on! Stop being such a wimp! Those fangs I could brake like toothpicks!_ Naruto grumbles next to me, "Sasuke, leave her alone."

Sasuke glares at me then his teeth go back to normal and his eyes go back to being coal black. He storms off and Naruto leads me to the bus. I slide into a seat and Naruto gets into a seat next to me. "Thanks, Naruto," I look at him.

"No problem," He doesn't meet my gaze. I sigh and look out the window. The bus starts to move and we got to the high school to get those people.

The bus isn't huge, so most people end up sitting next to people. I'm still looking out the window when a girl startles me, "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" I look up and my eyes widen. She has dirty blonde that's in four ponytails and her eyes are a pine green. She's wearing jeans and a purple short sleeve. I shake my head. "Thanks," She says with a smile as she sits down.

When the bus starts to move again, I start thinking. _This can't be right…s-she's…_ The bus stops and the girl stands up and gets off. She isn't the only one to get off here, there's also a boy. The boy has messy brown hair and black eyes. He's wearing jeans and a black hoodie with a circle outlined in white and one half of it is red while the other is yellow. I watch him, in bewilderment. _And he's…_

At our stop, Naruto grabs my arms and pulls me into the barn. He slams me against the wall and glares at me. "Why are you dressing like a girl?" He snarls.

I start shaking, "B-because…b-because…I-I don't know!' I feel tears starting to fall. _Damn…I am such a WIMP! _

"Stop those crocodile-tears! Why are you cross-dressing?" He bares his teeth.

"I-I-I…I-I-I really…." My body starts shaking as my inner wolf starts to get angry.

His hand jets up my skirt and grips my…something else. "Tell me or else!"

"I-I-I-I don't w-w-wanna do this!" He starts to squeeze, "I DON'T WANT TA DO THIS!!!" I shout in a higher pitched voice from the pain as he gets tighter. "Y-you better stop!"

"Or what?" He growls. "What are YOU going to do? Hurt me? Fe!"

I stare at him for a minute, "Of course…I can't hurt you! I can't hurt you because you're already dead!"

His eyes widen and he backs away, "How did chu…you're that werewolf!!!" He shouts, pointing at me. I slowly nod.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"But…why do you…?"

"Because," I start, while jumping onto a box and sitting down, "my Dad makes me. I honestly don't like to, it's not fun."

"Ok…that makes sense, sorta…" He sits on a box across from me. "But why does he force you?"

I cross my legs the way girls do and tell him the whole story.

When I'm done, he's wide-eyed again. "Wow…that's really miserable. That necklace you were talking about, can I see it?"

"Sure," I sigh and pull it out. He looks at it.

"Tell me again who gave it to you?"

"My Mom…before she died…I don't even remember because I was only…maybe an hour old."

"You said that you've seen pictures of your mom with her necklace and it was…red right?" I nod. "That's amazing… and what's your real name?"

"What is? Oh and it's Gaara"

"Nothing…" He looks at the floor.

"Naruto…Who was that girl that sat next to me?"

"Oh her? She's a Senior and captain of the girls' volleyball team. Her name's Temari Ezak. And her brother past you I think. He's captain of the wrestling team, a Junior. Kankuro is his name. Together, they have probably the weirdest sibling relationship together. One minute, they want to kill each other and the next they're like…brother and sister! It's really pretty funny watching them."

I blink, "Yeah…" I mutter absently. "I should get home…"

"Why? You said you're dad isn't home until six."

"I know, but I…wanna get these damn heels off." I jump down, pick my backpack up, and leave.

_Temari and Kankuro…why are they---_** Moron, Ezak is Kaze backwards! They are your cousins!**_ No it can't be! They're dead. _**I know it seeeeeems weird, but it's true. **_They died in Arizona! _**So?**_ And they're dead! _**You already said that and so is Naruto and we were just talking to him. **_I was just talking to him, you weren't. _**Whatever, you know what I mean. But that girl, Temari, is your cousin and so is Kankuro. And besides, how do can you be sure they're dead? **_DAMNIT, I KNOW THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE I KILLED THEM WHEN I WAS FOUR!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO THOUGH, BUT I DID!_

I fall to my knees with my hands on my head and tears fall. The next thing………………………

* * *

Okie dokie, this chapter is through! R&R please! 


	5. Chapter V

Ok, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but believe me, there's a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter V**

I groan and slowly open my eyes. _Huh? W-what happened? _**You pasted out.**_ Well I figured that, but…why? _**Lost control, this is what happens when you forget to take that hoarse pill.** _Yeah…Ow… passing out on cold hard sidewalk, not the first thing I ever want to do again. _I sit up and rub the bump on the back of my head. I look up and the sky and my eyes widen. By the position of the sun, I can see that it's quarter to six. _CRAP!_

I jump up and start running back to my house. My ankle twists and I fall over. Normally, I can walk and run without problem in heals, but when I'm hysteric, it doesn't work that way. "GRR!" I snarl as I get back onto my feet. I go back to running the last few feet.

At my house, I jam the key into the lock, burst through the door, slam it behind me, and slide down onto my ass when I'm in. "Phew…" I sigh.

"HI!!!" I never mentioned that we had a dog…His name is Shukaku and he's a Saint Bernard. His coloring is strange, he's a creamy yellow, almost tan, and there are blue-grey markings all over his body. His eyes are light brown, kind of a yellow shade. He comes bounding down the steps and jumps on me, licking my face. As anyone would probably figure, I can talk to dogs. "Where were you?!" He barks, tail wagging madly.

I push his big head away, "I past out while walking home."

He tilts his head, "You didn't take the hoarse pill?"

"Yeah, I forgot." I scratch him behind his ear. "You hungry?"

"(Woof!)" He jumps off and runs into the kitchen. I shake my head, take the heels off, and follow after the crazy dog. He's jumping around happily and his tail continues to wag.

"Alright, calm down nutty, I getting your food." I open the walk in pantry and take a can of dog food out. While he's eating with out a care in the world, I sit down in one of the plain light brown wood chairs. **What are you doing? Take the pill!** _Right_ I stand up and take my hoarse pill. I sniff the air, "Shukaku, did you piss on the floor somewhere?"

"Hm?" He looks over at me, his mouth filled with dog food. He swallows, "No, I don't know what that smell is, I've been wondering for the past hour. Oh and speaking of piss, I gotta go pee!"

I sigh, "Come on, I'll let you out front."

"Not yet, I'm still eating!" He goes back to his food. **I swear, that dog has the IQ of a tadpole!** _Shut up, I'm trying to figure out what that smell is. _I sniff again and try to pin point where it's coming from. My eyes are closed and I feel my dogs' hot breath on my leg. I open my eyes and look down at the fluff ball. I open the front door and let him out. A few minutes later, he's still out there.

"What are you doing out there?" I mutter under my breath. He comes back in, "What the hell took you so long?"

"I was sniffing! Don't you do that? Oh and there's some other dogs' smell out there. Could that be it?"

"…No…" I sniff again, "it's…vaguely human…"

He sits down, "Like yours'?"

"No, dummy, mine's wolf…This one's wolf and human…it's pretty balanced. I think…it's coming from outside…" I walk back into the kitchen, open the locked back door and step out into the back yard. The back yard has white stones for maybe a yard and it stretches from the one end of the house to the other. I walk up the hill, bare footed, and kneel down at the little tree that's standing alone and away from the forest. I sniff the air once more and---"Bingo."

I close my eyes and let the smell fill my nostrils. An image starts to form. _A boy…maybe a year older than me. His whole body is furry and…he has a little dog with him. Strange…_ I open my eyes and go back to the house. Shukaku looks at me when I come back in, "Well?" He asks.

"Some furry guy and his little dog. It smelled like they were here last night. Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, were you?"

"Half asleep, but I was awake enough to have noticed anything or one."

He nods and his eyes shift to his tail. He starts growling then starts chasing his tail, barking madly. Shukaku, possible the craziest dog around. I shake my head and go into the living room. I sit down on the blue love seat. Shukaku runs after me, "Hey, Gaara, I know a way to keep other dogs away from our house!"

I lean over and scratch him behind the ears, "Humor me."

"If you mark your territory all over the house, other dogs will be too scared by the wolf to leave there own pee!"

"That would work, but I'm not a water fountain."

"Well dogs—"

"I know, I know, I'll start on that the next time I roam."

I haven't really explained much with my…werewolf hood I guess it would be called. First off, anyone should know that when you're a werewolf, all of your senses are increased. Smell, sight, hearing, touch, and even taste all of 'em are better. But don't think that all of them are a blessing. To be completely candid, two of them are a curse and the ones that aren't, I wouldn't mind if I didn't have.

Why don't I start with smell? Everything, no matter what it is, is extreme smell. That's why taking a shower is a true pain. Because I am truly a boy, I don't partially give a damn as to what shower shit smells or looks like. With shower stuff, I limited to only two chooses: Odorless or the milk and honey scent. Odorless has its problem, it isn't odorless! There's still a smell in it that's enough for someone like me to notice. And then the milk and honey. It's a calming smell and doesn't give me a headache instantly. It takes maybe an hour for it to start making me dizzy, but why would I be taking an hour-long shower? Anyway, my sense of smell is so bothersome that I can smell what people are eating across the street.

Next is sight. I can see in the dark better than people, and the reason is because my eyes are mirrored. This one is good and bad. The good thing is that I can't get lost in the dark. But the bad thing is that during the day, if a light is shone in my eyes just the right way, you can see the mirrors. As a whole, I wouldn't call the eyes a curse but they are annoying as the full moon comes around. As the full gets closer, I lose the cones in my eyes and by the time that night has come, I see like a wolf does…very little, if any, color.

Now hearing. Increased a lot, which makes thunderstorms really bad and really loud. I've learned to suck it up though, and the hearing does come in handy. If I ever want to eavesdrop on my Dad or any other person, it's no problem. My sense of touch is weird and hard to explain. Basically, I can feel things that most people can't…I'm not explaining it very well so just forget about it. Last but not least, taste. You know how some foods taste similar and is you didn't see what you were eating you would think it was something else? Well that doesn't happen with me. If I taste something I no at once what it is.

I'm on a roll right now so I'll explain some other things. The full moon, the stereotypical werewolf can only turn into its wolf self on the full moon. As you found the other night, it's not like that with me. Think of it as an urge to transform. As the full gets closer, it gets harder to resist the urge to turn into a wolf at night. On the full, it's impossible to not transform.

I stand up and walk to my room, Shukaku following. I sit on my bed and Shukaku jumps up next to me. He rolls onto his back, "Can you pet me?" He asks, tail wagging.

I sigh and start rubbing his belly. I run my tongue over my teeth and think back to Uchiha and those needle fangs. "Hey, dog, what do you know about fangs."

"What kind of fangs? Are you talking about your fangs at night?"

"No, I mean…fangs that are thin like a needle."

"Oh, don't know what to tell you, I've never seen fangs that are that way."

"Damn…what about red eyes?"

He flips over, "If someone had both red eyes and fangs, then (chuckle) maybe he was a vampire."

"Don't be thick, vampires aren't real."

"But werewolves are."

"Good point." I rub his head and lay on my stomach, waiting for my Dad to get home.

Two hours later, at roughly eight o'clock, he's still not home. "What the hell?" I whisper. Shukaku left my room a while ago to sleep under Dad's bed. My stomach growls. "I going do to get something to eat…" I stand up and do just that.

I open the refrigerator and take out a blue Tupperware container. In it is leftover chicken from last night. I open it and put too pieces on a blue plate. I take the plate and sit down. I'm about ninety-six percent carnivorous; I eat hardly any vegetation. After I'm done eating and the dish is in the dishwasher, I hear the garage door opening. _Finally, took him long enough_. I'm about to scamper upstairs when Dad comes into the kitchen…with a girl hanging onto his arm.

The girl looks to be about twenty or so and has long blonde hair with green eyes. She's giggling for no reason and smiling. "Oh my God!" She says in a shrill girly-girl voice, "You're daughter is so cute!" I try not to twitch as she comes over to me. "Hi!" She smiles. I just blink and cock an 'eyebrow.' "Oh you're probably wondering who I am right? Well I'm your daddy's new…special friend!" _Ok, she thinks I'm four years old and needs to call herself his 'special friend.' Why can't she just say she's his new sex toy? That's all she'll be to him…_**At least as we see it.** _Yeah, she's a whore._

I decide that I don't want to be a bruised mess tomorrow so I don't get smart with her, "Really? Well good for you!" I'm going to be a prat.

She giggles, "Isn't though!" **Although, even if you were a smartass with her, she's seems too dumb to know what you would be talking about.** _Yeah, you're probably right._ I head upstairs. _I need a hot shower…_

In the shower, I sigh and let the hot water run down my neck and back. _Do you think they're going to be having it tonight? They just met today…_** But since when has that stopped him? **_Crap…_ I open my eyes and see steam all around, I sigh again and start to wash my body. When I'm done with my shower, I leave the bathroom with a light blue towel wrapped around my small body. I get dressed in my pajamas and grab a book to read.

At around eleven, I start to hear moans and groans coming from down the hall. _Ew…they started_. I wriggle my nose in disgust, put the book down, strip to my…birthday suit and go over to the window on the right. I unlock it and push the window and the screen up. I climb out and jump to the ground, landing on all fours. I transform into the wolf with low growls like usual. When I'm done transforming, I walk around to the front of my house and to the mailbox. I sniff it and lift my leg.

When that's done, I run off into the forest. I wander around for a bit until I hear two female voices. I walk up to some bushes and peer through them. Standing in a clearing are two girls. One of them is the little angel girl from the other night that looks like Hinata. The other one…smells like Sakura Haruno. Hell, she's looks like her too, but with some differences. Coming out of her back are a pair of wings that are a raspberry color and blue. She's now wearing a sparkling pink shoulder dress with a blue belt. The dress only goes to her upper thighs and looks like a triangle patter was cut. She has a dark brown pointed collar on with a red heart jewel in the middle and on her left are is a matching band on her upper arm. She has green cloves on that let her fingers show. On her right arm is a criss-cross light green ribbon that matches her eyes. She's wearing light green stilettos. In her hand is a blue stick with a pink hart at the top and there are green ribbons tied on.

She huffs, "I hate that new girl! She's a bitch!"

"Sakura, why do you say that?"

"I told you what she said to me! And did you see that shirt she had on? I was going to wear the same shirt tomorrow! I can't now after she worn it! Bitch!"

"Calm down, she's not that bad. She really very nice."

"Says you…Sasuke doesn't like her either." Sakura flips her hair.

"Sasuke doesn't like anyone that you don't like."

"So?! You know what he's doing right now?"

"No, what?" The angel crosses her arms.

"He found out where she lives, he's going to scare her so much by sneaking into her house and waking her up. All he needs to do is hiss at her and she's scream bloody murder!"

"Sakura, that' breaking and entering! Besides, Daara told me that her dad's a six-foot-eight man and he can fight. He won't spare Sasuke, even if he is a kid."

"Hinata, he knows what he's doing."

**So it is Hinata. **_No duh…_ "You and Naruto need to stay away from her, I sense something weird about that girl…Hinata…we aren't alone anymore.

Chapter five, DONE! R&R Please...or I might cry and I've done enough of that the past week or so.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter six is here.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

My eyes widen and I start to back away. "What?" Hinata asks, sounding scared.

"YAHOO!" Someone shouts and jumps over me. He lands with the girls. I creep forward to where I was and see a…boy? His hair, on his head, is messy and brown. He has no shirt on so I can see that his whole back and stomach are covered in light brown fur. He's wearing jeans. On his shoulder is a little white dog. He turns his head, his nose is in a slight muzzle shape and he's grinning, showing off small fangs. "Hey ladies!" His grin widens.

"Hey Kiba, do you need to be so loud, you could give us all away!" Sakura snaps.

"Ooo, someone's PMSed." Kiba rolls his eyes. The little dog barks.

"Hey, tell them!" The dog yaps.

"Oh right. There's something in that bush over there." He points to where I'm hiding. "I think it's a wolf but it's coloring is weird-ass."

_That's my cue to leave…_ I turn around and run off. I slow down when I smell two more people. _One male…the other…female._ I walk a river's edge and start lapping up water. On the other side of the river are the two people, they're completely oblivious to my being here. One of then looks like Ino and she's wearing royal purple robes. The other one has black hair that's in a ponytail…and his head looks like a pineapple. He's wearing dull green robes. The boy sighs, "Women are such a pain…"

"Are you complaining about your girlfriend again, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, lifting her lip up in disgust.

"Yes, she's always pissed off by someone, normally her brother. Whatever it is that you and him do, stop doing it, she's driving me bonkers."

"Me? He's the one that jumps on me, not the other way around." Ino crosses her arms.

"Whatever, you let him. It's all such a drag…"

"Saying your famous line I see," Sasuke Uchiha comes out of the bushes and looks at Shikamaru. Sasuke is still wearing what he was, but now his eyes are back to red and his teeth are fangs again.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? This wasn't the rout you said you were taking," Ino points out. **This is interesting.** _At least it's getting to be that way._

"I lied. I really went off to that new girls' house. Sakura wanted me to give her a scare. She told me to scare her so much she'll wet the bed. When I got there, I assumed her room was in the back. I went around and scaled the house. One of the windows on the last room was opened. I crawled inside and say her pajama clothes on the floor. Chances are, she's running around without any clothes on outside." He looks over at me. "How long has that wolf been there?"

The other too look over, "Dunno, I just noticed it when you said that." Ino looks at me, "You don't normally find them on their own at this time of the year…at least, I thought that. Temari or Kiba would know. Kiba's a wolf freak—"

"Well duh, he's a werewolf," Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

Ino glares at him, "As I was saying, Temari would know too, she's studied wolves since…you both know the story about her cousin right?" They nod. "Say, Shikamaru, where is she?"

"Oh, you know how Kankuro, Naruto, and her like to stick together because they're all ghosts." Sasuke declares. "I saw them over at Stone-Face Rock." My ears perk up, then I'm on the move again. _I'll be sure to avoided that place…I don't think I'll be about to stand being around the cousins that I killed…_ **You should go home, you don't want Dad finding out that you snuck out do you?** _No._ I run home.

Once I'm safely in my room (don't ask how I got back in, it's a long story) and am back to human, I pull my clothes back on and look at the heart clock. 1:08. _I wasn't out that long…_ I listen closely and still hear the moans and groans of the Dad and his new girlfriend. I wriggle my nose and crawl into my bed, hoping that I'll be able to fall asleep with the ruckus going on in the room down the hall. _I'm sorry, but that's gross, she's in her twenties and he's in his forties!_**No he isn't, he's thirty-seven**_Big fuckin' deal…it's still weird in my eyes…_ I roll onto my side and sigh, knowing full well that I won't fall asleep.

Morning

I open my eyes open and I look at my clock. _Great, I slept for fifteen minutes…_ I sit up and get out of bed. I open my closet and look through it for something to wear. I honestly have the matching skills of a worm, so that' the reason Dad normally picks out my clothes. The one thing that I do know is that everything goes with jeans, but other than that, I know nothing. I settle with a blue dress, I don't have time this morning for getting anything with me detail. I get dressed and find a pair of blue plain heels that I've worn with this dress before.

I'm now in the kitchen with a glass of water in front of me. I've taken the pills, and now I just need to wait for my bladder to start whimpering at me to empty it. _Dad's not even awake yet…_ I get my backpack and leave the house. As I trudge to the bus stop, Naruto bounces over, "HI!!!!" He grins.

"You are disgustingly cheerful for six forty in the morning…"

"I'm always cheerful! And besides, I don't need to sleep…I can't, I'm dead."

"Oh." I grumble.

"Shit…It's an even day today." I look at him like he just grew a second mouth (like he needs it,) "Yesterday was odd," He explains, "so today is even. We have Chorus and Gym today, period three and four."

"Speaking of periods, do you by any shear lick of fate know when Sakura's is?"

"No…but it must be coming up, why else would she such a bitch? Normally she's more stand able and wouldn't have attacked on you so quickly. With Tenten, she gave her four chances…then she attacked."

"Who's Tenten?" I ask as the bus pulls up. We get one and sit in the seats we sat in yesterday.

"Tenten's a tenth grader. Remember the labels we were talking about yesterday? Well, she's part of the Art group. She's really nice, but if you get her mad she's spear you."

"Hold on, you said there was a Theater one too, aren't Art and Theater similar?"

"Well, yes, but Art does the things like the props and other arty stuff." We walk into the school and then Sakura looks over at us. Her eyes widen then she scowls.

She storms over. "You bitch! How dare you be wearing that dress!" She's wearing the same exact thing as me. "Are you asking for a pounding?!"

I blink at her, "No, I'm not."

"You better change out of that dress now!!!"

"Into what? Do you think before you talk or do words just come flying out of your mouth?" I blink down at her legs. "And, girl, you're due for a shaving."

Her face twists into a horrified stare. I smile innocently and strut away, making my hips sway some. Naruto runs over to me, "Whoa!!! No one says that to her and gets away with it. She's a strait A student and the adults love her here. She'll make up some twisted lie about you and you'll get into trouble. But still, that was priceless!!!"

I grin, "Wasn't it though?"

"Hey, how did you come up with that 'shave' thing?"

"That wasn't a lie, she has little pink hairs all over her legs." _Her perfect legs…damn, she's so beautiful…but I'm a cross-dressing werewolf, and she hates me so I should just forget about her…_ **Gaara, she hates the GIRL you, not the boy you. **_Is there much difference? _**Well yeah! The girl you is the one that wear skirts and dresses and bras. The boy you is the one that loves to run free and howl, breaking the silence of the night. **_(Sigh) So you're saying the boy half is me is the werewolf…that I'm a girl by day and a savage male beast by night? _**No, no, no! That is so not what I mean. What I mean is—**_Just shut up…I'm in no mood to deal with you and I can feel the pill kicking in. _**But—**_No, shut your bloody pie hole…_

Naruto is laughing hysterically as we sit down in our homeroom class. He calms down and wipes away a tear in his eye. "Wow," He chuckles, "You are some bitch!"

"I've had years of practice, but you know the story to that, don't cha Uzumaki?" I grin a little.

"Hey…Daara, why don't you smile much?"

"Why do you think?" I drop my voice, "I'm beaten almost on a daily bases, I'm no longer a virgin and I'm only thirteen, I thought I was a girl until I was eight, need I go on?"

"You can't possible be beaten on a daily bases! Were you last night?"

"Not last night, but in the morning he punched me in the back. My Dad isn't stupid; he doesn't hit me where everyone will see the marks. And besides, he couldn't have beaten me last night because he had a new girlfriend over. Her and him were have sex last night so I knew I wouldn't need to worry."

"Ok, that's gross, I mean really gross…You know, I've heard a lot of stories about people getting abused and they don't tell anyone that it matters to, like a teacher, why is that?"

The blonde, at the moment just asked a question that I don't want to answer. But, even though I've only known him a few days, I know he's stubborn and will keep pressing. I think for a way to beat around the bush. "Well…the reason I won't tell anyone is…uh…" The real reason is because Dad just shows how he cares about me differently than most dads. When I was five, as he was punching me, he said that he loved me and I was his kid. **He was lying. Honestly, people say that I'm the savage stupid animal half, but you're the stupid one.** _No, you're wrong, Dad cares about me! I know he does!_** Do you care about him? **_Yes…I mean…erm…I don't know…_** Do you---** It's voice dies away, showing that the pill is in full effect.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"I don't know Naruto. Just…drop the subject."

"But—"

I growl, "Drop. It."

Naruto sighs, "Fine, I wouldn't want to bring out the wolf in ya. God forbid that!" He grins.

I just look away.

In my first class, EAC, I'm not even paying attention; instead I'm concentrating on someone. Sakura to be exact. The girl is defiantly a pain in the ass, but I can't help that I think she's the prettiest…the hottest girl I've ever seen. If I'm not wrong, this is my first crush…call me childish if you want to, I don't care and I would agree with you. Of course there are a few road bumps with the 'crush.' Road bump one, everyone thinks I'm a girl except for Naruto. Road bump two, Sakura hates the part of me she sees. Finally road bump three, she has a boyfriend so even if she did know I was a boy, she would still be on Sasuke's arm. Damn it, I hate Uchiha. If I dressed like a guy and acted the way I want to, I would never be able to compete with Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha is a pain. Even if everyone would know about me being a male, I still wouldn't get Sakura. I'm skinny, pale, I have panda eyes, my hair is always a mess and looks like it's dyed, I'm a werewolf, I don't talk much, I think way to much, I'm creepy, I'm a cross dresser—

"DAARA!" Yugao shouts.

"Huh, what?' I jerk up and look at the purple haired woman.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

I bite my lip, "Er…no Miss." I hang my head.

She blinks, "At least your honest, pay more attention, Miss Sabaku."

I nod and rest my head on my hand.

It's lunchtime again; I'm wandering the halls, not feeling hunger like usual. I stop in my tracks when I hear the click of heels coming down the hall. I look up and see Sakura. Her face is calm. She looks up and meets my eyes. Her brow lowers slightly. I sigh, "look, how the hell was I suppose to know that you were going to wear the same thing as me?" I snarl.

She sighs, "Sorry for being a bitch to you. I'm taking my anger out on you because, no offence but, you look weak and kinda vulnerable."

I raise an 'eyebrow,' "Anger? Anger from what?"

"My family."

* * *

Finally, another chapter done. 


	7. Chapter VII

To say this right now, if you feel like you're lost, don't worry about it. This chapter may end up being really short.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

I blink, "Your family? What about your family?"

"Oh," She sighs, "it's just the whole divorce thing. My parents keep arguing about whom I'm going to be living with. I don't want to pick sides, but they kinda force me to."

"At least both of your parents are alive, you could look at it that way," I mutter, turning around.

"Wait," Sakura runs up and puts a hand on my shoulder, I can't help but to blush, "You don't have both of your parents?"

"U-u-uh, no, I-I-I-I don't." My cheeks are getting redder as she turns me around to face her.

_Oh God, she's so pretty…_ "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have attacked you if I knew." She smiles weakly, "This is the second time this has happened, me going after someone who doesn't have such a peachy keen life. Which parent don't you have?"

I gulp, "I'm not sure…well it's…I don't know if I should…my Mom…I don't have a Mom."

"That's horrible, and then that means your Dad beats you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never said that!" I hear my voice squeak.

"I'm more observant than most people think. There's a bruise on your leg and it's in a strange place and looks odd, no normal person could have done that to themselves. I won't tell though, I understand that it's something I should dig my nose into." Her eyes narrow slightly, "Hey, why're you…blushing?"

This only gets me to blush even deeper, "E-er no reason! Bye!" I yelp and run off in the opposite direction. The bell rings and people start filing out of the cafeteria.

"HEY, DAARA!" Naruto shouts, running over to me. "Why weren't you in lunch?"

"Wasn't hungry…" I mumble. We start walking in different directions for our seven-eight classes. While I'm walking to Metal Tech, I hear a girl shout 'Ouch.' I look over and see her holding her finger. A drop of blood drips out and hits the floor. I intently smell the horrid odor and feel my stomach lunge. I put my hand over my mouth and rush into the bathroom. I run into a stall and let the sickness take over.

Like I said before, I hate blood when I'm human.

* * *

On the bus ride home, Naruto's sitting next to me, my head's against the window. "Hey, you don't look too great." He comments.

"I…I…I saw blood and got sick from it. I don't like blood…"

"Oh. That sucks. Hey, do you understand the EAC homework?"

"Not really, why?"

"Would you mind staying at the barn for a bit so we could figure it out together?"

"I wouldn't mind actually, but I need to be home before six."

"Sweet!" He grins.

It's five thirty now and I'm walking back to my house when someone runs right into me. I fall onto the pavement with my knees pointing in wards. "What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" I shout, standing up and glaring at him. His hair is black and bowl cut and his eyes are black. Oh my God, his eyebrows…wow! **Now we know where your eyebrows went. **_So much for the pills..._

He's wearing a green jumpsuit. "I am extremely sorry! I did not mean to run into you Miss! Please forgive me!"

I blink, "Er…it's ok, just watch where you're running next time."

"Thank you for understanding! I am Rock Lee by the way! And you are?"

"Er…Daara…" I'm getting weirded out by this dude.

He takes my hand and kisses it, "Thank you! And may I say house beautiful you look in that dress!" He grins and stands up strait. Of course he's taller than me, he looks like he's around five foot eight, which is three and a quarter inches taller than me without heels. "I can honestly say that I've never seen you around school, please what grade are you in?"

"Eighth…look, I need to get going…now!" I swerve around him and jog forward a bit. I sigh and keep walking, hoping not to run into anyone else. But you know how shitty my luck is, I get stopped because there are two people in the middle of the sidewalk. One is that Shikamaru from last night and the other is Temari.

"Shikamaru, I swear that it's him! Why won't you believe me?!" Temari growls, while rolling up the sleeves to her red shirt.

"Because it's illogical! He lived in Arizona, not Pennsylvania."

"Moron! I was killed in Arizona and I'm here!"

"Temari!" His voice drops and he whispers something into her ear. Her eyes widen and they travel over to me.

"Fuck," She mutters. "Hey!' She smiles and walks a little closer to me, "You're on my bus, aren't you?"

I slowly nod, "And?"

"Well…um…" She scratches behind her head.

I shake my head and walk on. _I need to get home, now!_ At my house, I jamb the key in the lock and go inside. Shukaku slowly creeps down the steps. "What, no hardy hello?" I ask, rubbing him behind the ear once my shoes are off.

He whimpers, "I've got some bad news and some worse news. The bad news is there's a puddle in your bathroom that you need to clean up because you Dad forgot to let me out to pee. The worse news is…your Dad's home and he's in a bad mood."

My eyes widen, "Where is he?!" I hiss.

"Asleep on the couch, but he's been asleep for a while so he'd bond to wake up soon."

I bite my lower lip. When Dad's in a bad mood, there's trouble and he takes it out on me. I pull my necklace out and squeeze it to try and calm down. I shakily stand up and zip upstairs to clean Shukaku's accident up.

I sigh again and finish up, "Jeez pooch," I look at his big eyes, "couldn't you have held it in for a bit longer?"

"Noooo, sorry."

I wriggle my nose and sit up on my knees, "There, the room will smell like piss for a while but…"

"GAARA!!! GET YOUR PALE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" Dad shouts up the steps.

"I guess he's up," the dog whimpers and I stand up slowly.

I walk down the steps and meet his cold black eyes. "Yes?" I ask quietly.

"You snuck out last night, you little whore! What were you doing?!"

"I-I-I was…in wolf---"

"Fucker! How **Fuckin stupid** could you get?! I've told you a hundred times to not go out unless **I **say you can! You little whore, you found a guy to be the whore of, didn't you?!?! You lie even when your **FATHER IS ASKING!** I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW MUCH YOU LIE TO TEACHERS! **YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED, SLUT!**" He gets a fist full of my hair and pulls me down the last few steps and drags me to the basement door, the whole time me biting my tongue to keep from crying out in pain.

He drags me down the steps and throws me against the cement floor. He goes back up the steps and closes the door. When he comes back down, I'm sitting on my knees shaking. He glares at me and pulls the dress off, he unhooks the bra and throws that carelessly. I'm only in my red panties and scared to death. He crakes his knuckles and punches me in the stomach. I fall onto my back and whimper quietly, not wanting to anger him from being loud.

He starts punching me to a pulp and somewhere along the line, a knife came out and so I'm bleeding. He pushes me to my back and puts the blade under a scar that is raised slightly, a burn. The burn writes out a world…_Monster_. He drags the blade under it, underlining it. This whole time I haven't made more than a whimpering sound, but I feel the panties coming off.

He jambs a finger up my ass and I yelp. Another finger penetrates threw and he starts pumping them back and forth. I'm biting my bleeding lip to keep from screaming. When his fingers come out, I smell my blood and choke back bile. Something else starts to go up my ass and it isn't his fingers. It's cold and hard, a rod. He starts pumping that in a out until he shoves it in as far as he can and I cry out in pain as tears spill from my eyes.

He pulls the rod out and takes his pants off. Through tear-blurred eyes, I see his erect cock come free of his shorts. I gulp and he gets ready to thrust in. When he does…"KAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout out from the pain of him thrusting back and forth. "DAD!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!! IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He slams into my prostate again and I shout in agony once more. He finally releases then pulls out. I'm panting manically and dragging my nails against the cement floor.

Dad puts his pants back on and picks me up. He sits me down in a cold brown metal chair and sits opposite of me. "You need to start enjoying this, whore, this is what you'll get in the really world from your fagot boyfriends. And because you're a whore, you'll get it from a lot of different men. Now, listen to me Gaara." I look at him timidly. "Do you know what you're going to do right now?"

I slowly shake my head, getting my red hair to bounce. I cross my ankles and gulp.

"You're going to masturbate."

I stare at him and look down and the spot between my legs, then back at him. Here's a fun little fact that I bet you didn't know, I've never had an erection. I've never had anything sexual except for rape and stuff he does to me, but that doesn't count. "B-but-but Dad, I c-can't do that!"

"And why not?!?!" He snaps.

"B-b-b-because…I just can't!"

"You are such a weak fool!" He picks up a chain and ties it around my slender form. He walks up the stairs and turns the light off, leaving me alone in the dark. I hang my head and stare at the floor.

* * *

"Wake up." Dad grumbles, smacking my forehead. I open my eyes and look up at him. He unties me and pulls me up. He turns me around and presses a blade to my bleeding back. "Remember, Gaara, Daddy loves you." He pushes me to the floor and marches back up the steps and turns the light out.

I just lay on the ground for a few minutes, being reluctant to stand up.

At long last, I push myself up to all fours. I arch my back and feel the tail growing out. The rest of my bones shift and crack until I'm finally a werewolf. I run to the storm steps and rush up them. I run in the cool night and howl into the night.

When I get to a clearing, I freeze, gasp and turn back to human in about two minutes. I collapse onto the ground and close my eyes. _I can't…go…on…I'm too…battered…I won't…be able to get…home…_

The night is cool, as I said, and there're clouds covering to moon so it's kind of darker out. The gentle sound of a distant stream is interrupted by three voices. "Choji, do you have to eat all the time?!" A shrill girl hisses.

"Yes, I do! I'm an Oger for God's sake!."

"Well whatever, jelly-belly…" I hear shrubbery shifting then a gasp, "Oh my God!"

"Ino, isn't that the new girl?" The second voice asks.

"Yeah, Daara! Are you ok?" I hear three sets of footsteps.

"Eee, that ain't a Daara." This voice sounds like Shikamaru. The three are in front of me. Blackness over whelms me.

Cold water hits my face, "(groan.) Wha…?" I open my eyes and see three faces looking down to me. One in Ino, one is Shikamaru, and the other I've never seen before. His face is chubby and there are pink swirls on his cheeks and his hair is a mossy green. Sticking out of his head are little stumpy horns. I push myself up on my elbows and look at myself. I'm all bandaged up and wearing a pair of girl's shorts.

"Yeah, those are mine," Ino says seeing me looking at the shorts, "I wear them under my robes. They're the only thing that came close to fitting you. You know, you're pretty small for a eighth grader."

I look at her, "Why are you helping me?"

"Don't worry about it. Daara, that isn't your real name. I don't really want to know why you cross-dress but what I do want to know is what your real name is."

"Gaara…"

* * *

Jeez, how many times did I say 'home' in this chapter? This story doesn't really have long chapters…And just incase any of you people that are nice and leave reviews read Mute, and are wondering if there's going to be a squeal, there will be. I swear (or at least hope) that there will be longer chapters. Auf Wiedersehen! 


	8. Chapter VIII

Okie dokie, this may not be an interesting chapter… Sorry for my slow updating streak, I can't help it! Writers block isn't fun… 

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

I'm lying on my bed, arms behind head, thinking about the previous night. I got back home about an hour ago._ So now Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Naruto Uzumaki know that I'm a cross-dresser, but only Naruto knows the whole story. This will be interesting to see how the rest of this will unfold. _I sigh for about the seventeenth time since I got back and shift to my stomach. _In a few hours, Dad's going to go down into the basement and expect to find me down there completely naked…Grrr, I have to move know…_

I stand up, strip to nothing, and hurry to the basement. The room reeks of blood (at least to me), and my nose wriggles in disgust. I go to the spot where I was last night and curl up on the cold floor. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

_**Dream **_

_I'm nine years old and at school. It's recess and I'm sitting on a swing just rocking back and forth. I hear screams and look up to see Kiki, Kazadura, and Ashai running towards me with mud on their heads. I stand up and see some boys laughing with mud in their hands. They get over to me and pant with their hands on their stomachs. "You…just…(pant) wait! We'll…get…you…(pant) back!" Ashai shouts._

_"Ha! Yeah right! You're all just a bunch of girls! Hey Daara, want some mud?! (Laughing)" On of the boys shouts, pointing to the mud in his hand._

_I blink, "No, thanks, but I'd rather be clean then mud encrusted." I turn to my friends. "What did you three even do to get mud chucked at you?"_

_Kiki grins, "Those three are really cute, we were just admiring them. I'm sorry, but that's no excuse to throw icky mud at three girls!"_

_I look back at the boys, "I don't think they're that cute…"_

_Ashai gives me a shut-up-of-course-blah-blah-blah look. I shrug and sit back down on the swing. Kiki and Kazadura leave to get the mud off, but Ashai stays. She sits in the swing next to me, "Hey, you know you should have agreed with the cute thing, they really are to a girls' eye."_

_"Or a Homosexual. But I'm neither," I mutter, starting to rock back and forth._

_"Yeah but…so…my Dad said that you've been more open the past few sessions. That's good to hear," She smiles warmly. "I haven't really talked to you just one-on-one in a while, huh?"_

_"No, not really. You keep sticking to Kazadura like clue. I don't wanna sound selfish, but you spend more time with her now then you do with me…"_

_She shakes her head, "You aren't being selfish. If anything, you need more attention than anyone else in this whole school. Seriously, you Dad almost completely ignores you and he hates you—"_

_"That's not true!" I snarl, "My Dad cares about me he just has a lot of work to do so he doesn't have the time to spend with me!"_

_She looks at me sympathetically, "Gaara, you know that's not true."_

_"It is! I know it is!" I look at the ground. _

_"No you don't. You're denying the truth."_

_I tune her out, but still look at her, pretending to listen. "What do you know anyway?" I look at her._

_She blinks, "A lot actually. Gaara…never mind…" _

"Wake up, slut," Dad kicks me in the stomach. I open my eyes and look up at him with a puppy-like look. "You have a new psychiatrist and you see her today, so you better be ready to be picked up from school at noon, understood?"

"Yes, Dad," I whisper. My voice is weak still, same with every other part of my body.

Once at school, after a quick shower and bandaging in my wounds, I look around for Naruto. I'm alone and walking the halls when someone slaps my still sore ass. I yelp and whirl around to see a guy with messy brown hair, cat-like eyes, sharp teeth (but not as sharp as mine) and red fangs on his face.

His grin widens when he sees my horror struck face. "Hey cutie." He winks, "I like your shirt and skirt." Today I'm clad in a pale yellow short sleeve and a white skirt.

My knees point inward and I stutter, "Uh…t-thanks?"

He laughs, "Why you scared, doll-face?"

"Kiba," A voice says. The owner appears behind him. This guy has black sunglasses and a brown haired afro. "What are you doing to this little girl?"

I snort, "Little?!"

"I'm just flirtin' with her! Is that a crime, Shino?"

"No, but she doesn't seem very attracted to you." Shino crosses his arms.

"That's because she doesn't know my secret." He turns back to me and caresses my cheek. "Hey baby, do you like the guys being rough? Well I'm the roughest of all. Know why? Course you don't, you're new here. Baby, I'm what is commonly known as a Werewolf! Grrr!" He laughs.

_I see, he pretends to be one...(Sniff) Oh, he's good; he's that guy that had that little puppy with him. He really is a werewolf I guess. But why doesn't he look that way I do? _**Maybe there are other breeds. **_Yes, maybe. I think I'll play along, I know how to be a slut._ I fake my eyes widening, "Ooo, a werewolf? That's so…fearful ling!" I lean up against him and bat my eyes, "But you don't seem to be a meaning like icky werewolves." I pout and rub my hand on his chest.

He chuckles, "Well I am baby. So I guess you like things rough!"

I bat my eye lids again, "Are you sure your not just trying to...seduce me by saying you're an icky wolfy?"

"Nope, I never lie, hot stuff."

"Hm…" I caress his cheek then whisper, "You're a weak werewolf then."

"Huh?!" I pushes me off and glares at me, "Why do you say that?"

"You fall for a girl easily. That is your weakness." I turn around sharply and start to walk away. I hear him and the other guy run up to me.

Kiba whispers in my ear, "You're a werewolf too aren't you?" I hear him sniffing, "And you aren't a girl."

I give him a side look, "Very good. For a sex happy guy, you aren't that dumb."

Shino looks over his classes, "Why are you dressed as a girl?"

I turn and glare at them, "If you dare tell anyone about this, I'll…" I grin wildly, showing my fangs, "find you and attack."

Kiba puts his hands up, "No thanks, I wouldn't stand a chance against a Type four, neither would my sister. Maybe my Mom, but I don't let my mother fight my battles."

I blink, "Type four? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Kiba stares at me. Shino whispers in his ear, "He's that one, the one that doesn't have his mother."

Kiba nods, "Right."

"Wait, you know who I am? How the hell would you?"

The two look at me, share a glance, and then walk off. "Hey!" I shout after them, "How do you know me?!?!"

"Daara!" Naruto shouts, running over to me and covering my mouth, "Shhh! If people see you calling after them, they'll think you're a whore!"

I nod and push his hand away.

* * *

Ok, this is by far the shortest chapter. I'm sorry that I'm disappointing you guys. I have a case of writer's block that rattles a brain so much. R&R…if you think it's worth it. 


	9. Chapter IX

Ok, here's the next chapter. Takes me forever to update…

* * *

**Chapter IX**

I'm following Naruto to EAC. "Naruto," I begin slowly, "out of random curiosity, why would people believe me to be a whore?"

"Well, Kiba and Shino are pretty much the players of the school." He pauses as we sit in our seats. "Daara, I should have told you this before, but people sorta already think you're a whore."

My eyes widen, "What?! Why would they think that? I've been in this town for only, what, four days? How do they think I'm a bloody whore?"

"Well…This town isn't very known for red-heads. The only girls that have red hair are sluts and stuff, and they dyed their hair. Now I know your hair is naturally red, but other people don't know that, and you don't have eyebrows to prove it's real color. Oh and then there're your eyes. Remember in the barn I told you about whore-eyes? Well you've got them."

"That's not all," Hinata mutters, sitting down, "Ino must have announced to everyone that you spazzed out about drugs and were whispering that you 'forgot to take them.' It's all a loud of rubbish is you ask me…although you were worried about not taking something."

"Don't worry about what I forgot to take," I mutter and rest my head on my arms. Hinata turns around and I look at Naruto. "Urm…I'm getting picked up and twelve thirty and have no clue what I'm suppose to do about that…"

"Simple," He grins, "just leave lunch. Where're ya going anyway?"

I bite my lip, "I need to go to a psychiatrist…"

"Oh." Is all he says.

As of now, I'm in the waiting room to the psychiatrist. The room gives off that felling that you're at home. It has a blue carpet and the walls are a pale yellow. All the furniture is a different shade a blue from the carpet. There's a woman at the desk. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are black. She looks up at smiles, and me "The child psychology room is downstairs, hun."

I look away, "I-I'm not here for a child psychology…" The women's eyes widen.

"She's right," The oak door opens and a blonde haired woman comes out. Her brown eyes are skimming a clipboard. "Three different pills and you look as normal as you do? I'm surprised you aren't rushing to the bathroom every ten minutes, 'cause these pills aren't meant to be given together. Bladder problems should be written in bold letters with these three. Come on in here kid, we need to get started."

I gulp and follow her in. She sits down in a green armchair. "Ok, I'm Tsunade, and you aren't a girl right?"

My eyes widen, "How did you…do I…huh?!" I step around in front of her and cross my arms, "How the hell did you know that?"

"First of all, gender confused, sit down, second, the dosages you need to take, they're for a boy. Then there's that horse pill of yours, it's different from the one prescribed to girls. There's a bit of testosterone mixed in to help calm the wolf within."

I sit down on the couch and blink, "So you know that I'm a werewolf too?"

"Afraid so," She smiles and crosses her legs. "Anyway, what's your real name, there's no way your name's Daara."

"Gaara, and other than the pill how did you know about the…furry half of me?"

"Simple really, I used to work in a different state, Arizona to be exact. Because of that I had this one woman as a client that you may know, her name was Karura Kaze. Ring a bell?"

"My Mom…" I look at the floor.

"Yup, when she was pregnant with you, I moved back to my home state to continue working. Anyway, enough about me, we're here for you. Lemme guess, abuse?"

"What the fuck?!" I shout, "Are you psychic?"

"Yeah, duh kid. Here's another guess, you think your Dad loves you but he really doesn't. You know that he doesn't, but you won't admit it. Because of that, you're causing more stress on your own little messed up head."

"Shut up! My Dad cares! He really does and I'm not afraid to admit anything because it isn't true!!!"

Tsunade puts her hand up, "Fine, whatever you say kid, but I know the truth. Tell me about your friends."

I sigh, "Well, I have a few…Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tobi. Naruto's the first person that found out about my…wolf-hood and boy-ness. He's loud, not the brightest and he's a ghost."

"Oh, so you know Naruto? Strange as it may sound, but he's my Grandson. Like I said, strange, but it's a long story that I'm sure you could get the runt to blurt out. Now the next name, a Hyuuga huh? The Hyuugas are very well known in this town. They're the richest family and such. An old clan that has a secret that I won't give away…of course, you're smart and should see it in due time. Tobi…is he that guy that says he's a good boy?"

"Yeah…how do you know these people?"

"Long story again." She crosses her legs the other way. "Who else knows that you're a guy?" I tell her the names of the other people. "That's a list, you have no intentions on telling other people right?"

"Well…there is one person I wanna tell…but I'll never be able to tell her anyway…"

"All right Gaara, who's the girl you've got a crush on?" I blush and hesitate. "Come on now, would you rather me just reading your mind to find out?"

"Her name is…Sakura…she's a cheerleader and I get all stuttery just talking to her…she's in ninth grade too…"

"Stuttery? Sounds like you really like this little girl. Yeah, I know who she is. She's actually very nice once you get to know her. But she carries that cheerleader title on a silver platter and has a hard time dropping it. And her best friend Ino isn't much help in that. But you said Ino knows about you right? You didn't tell her, hm?"

"No, of course I didn't tell her. She found me in the forest with her boyfriends."

"She only has one boyfriend, and that's Neji Hyuuga. I think the other person she was with is Shikamaru Nara, Temari's boyfriend. I don't think I need to explain to you who Temari is right?"

"Right. What do you know about a Kiba and a Shino?"

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame… Hm…not much, just that they're playboys."

"Hm…they know too as I said."

"Ok, this is off topic, we need to get to psychiatrist stuff."

**Later**

I'm sitting on my bed and finishing my homework. "Number two's wrong," A voice whispers in my ear.

I shriek and turn to see Naruto standing on the side of my bed with his arms behind his back. "Naruto! How'd you get in here?!"

"Through the wall. I'm a ghost remember?"

"Oh, right. What're you doing here anyway?"

"Hey, I just wanted to hang out with cha!"

"Whatever," I mutter, going back to my homework.

"Say, Gaara, I saw your Dad. You don't look anything like him. If someone didn't know that you were his kid, they wouldn't think that you were his child. Where'd you come from, since you sure didn't come from your Dad?"

I sigh and put my stuff on the floor, "Lemme show you," I stand you and go over to my desk. I open the top drawer and take out a picture. It's of my Mom. She's about five months pregnant in the shot and outside. She's sitting on a bench in a yellow sundress with her arm behind her head. She's not looking at the camera but up at the sky. Her long red hair is blowing in the wind and her sea blue green eyes are catching the light. Her red-jeweled necklace is out and also catching light.

I sit back down and show him the picture. He looks at it and a small smile appears, "Yeah, you look just like your Mom. That's strange though…how you both have the same exact hair and the same eyes."

"Tsunade told me that werewolf families have a trait that's passed down through the generations. In my family, it's the hair, the eyes, and the rings. You can't see her rings cause she covered them with make-up."

"Why don't you?" He asks, handing me the picture.

I look down at it; "I don't know…I guess…I kind of like them. To tell you the truth, they kind of make me fell more like a boy then with out them…I'm sorry Naruto, but you wouldn't understand."

"No, I probable wouldn't."

I nod and continue to stare down at the picture. "You know that I never knew my mother…but I really wish that I could know her. I've stumbled upon some home movies and…well…watched them. She was really nice and laid back. She didn't let my Dad's temper get to her, she knew how to calm him," I blink up at him; he's looking real sincere. I sigh and continue, "Anyway, she would have been a good mother I think. She would be someone that…a child of hers wouldn't be afraid to talk to. There's something else I liked about what I saw in the home movies, she didn't like the sexual things. One of the videos was going to be a sex tape, if Dad had gotten his way. She desperately didn't want that…"

A small smile appears on my lips as I take the picture back to the drawer. "Naruto, could you leave?"

He nods and walks through the wall.

Shortly after, I hear the doorbell ring and my Dad's booming voice with some other man's voice. _What? Who's that?_ I sneak out of my room and look down the steps. The other man has black hair and a weary face. Dad glances up the steps at me and says to the man, "Come here," He says to me. I obey and stop at the fourth from the bottom step. "This is my daughter, Daara. She's a bit shy so don't expect a happy hello. Daara," He looks at me, "this is someone I work with, Mr. Uchiha."

I nod and look at him. **He does look kind of like Sasuke. **_Yeah…he does. _I know Dad'll be mad if I'm rude or whatever so I smile a little.

"Daara, why don't you go back upstairs and finish your homework so we can talk?" My Dad's giving me the look that says get-the-luck-out-of-here. I scamper back upstairs.

Once back in my room, I sit back down on my bed. "HI!" I turn my head and see crazy Shukaku with his tail wagging. I pat the bed and he jumps up.

"Hey boy," I mutter, scratching behind his ear.

He licks my hand, "What's up with you? You seem down in the dumps."

"I was just thinking about Mom…did you know her?"

The dog thinks for a minute. He begins slowly," Yeah…sorta…You Mom had a dog too, that dog was my Mommy. I knew Karura, but only for a short time. She was really pregnant when I was born. She was nice."

I smile at the thirteen-year-old dog, "You are such an old man…"

"Hey, I am not! Remember, I'm a magical doggy!"

"Magically stupid." I push him onto his back and rub his belly. "Why do dogs like this so much?"

His tongue's sticking out, "You're part dog, figure it out yourself."

I roll my eyes and keep petting him.

Later on, at dinner, I'm picking at my food. Deer meat is normally my favorite, meaning I wolf it down (no pun intended). Tonight though, I have a lot on my mind. The full moon's coming, so for the next couple of nights, I'll have to roam. Dad doesn't like it when I go out every night, but he understands that it hurts if I don't transform. "Gaara," He says, causing me to look up across the table at him.

"Yes Dad?"

"On Friday, I'm meeting Uchiha at a restaurant with his family. He told me you should also come. So you are, end of discussion." He doesn't even look at me.

I nod, bring my fork to my mouth and am about to take the bite when my eyes widen. I drop the fork and look at him, "But Dad! Friday's the full moon! I can't hold back the transformation!"

"Well you're just going to have to. I'm not arguing with you, slut. I already said end of discussion."

"But-"

"Silence!"

I hang my head.

* * *

Finally another chapter right? This'll be the last update for a while. I'm going to my old best friends house and she lives over in Germany. I'll be there for two weeks, so naturally I won't be able to update. Sorry people! R&R please! 


End file.
